a failed escape
by zoeythara
Summary: Vaas x Jason far cry 3 what would have happened if jason had not escaped vaas in the jungle. no longer a one shot. :3
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks, no one….. Three maybe? It feels like its been an eternity but I knew better then to believe that. However it had been long enough that the wounds inflicted in the beginning were almost closed up, now only thick scars remain.

He doesn't beat me anymore, I guess he realized that I'm broken now. Yes, I've probably been broken since the first day.

If it weren't for Grant, I never would have even made it out of that cage in the first place. I doubt our parents had the money to pay off even one of our ransoms, even if they did, I probably would have been sold into slavery anyway. Who knows, maybe even that would have been better than my life now with Vaas.

Grant and I had almost made it too, we were so close! We escaped the camp and made it to the edge of the jungle. We were about to run, but we wanted to make sure that they didn't have Riley. While we discussed this we didn't realize Vaas…. And he shot Grant.

I-I tried to stop the bleeding… but there was nothing I could do. Even after that, even after that even after he took my brother from me, it's still so hard to hate him.

Needless to say I didn't get far after they shot Grant. Even though I ran like a bat out of hell because my life DID depend on it. I still couldn't get away. What can I say, we all know there was no way I could have gotten away from helicopters, attach dogs, and men with machine guns, it just wasn't, still isn't possible.

When I was captured I was expecting a bullet to the head, but no I was dragged, yes literally dragged back to the camp. But to my surprise I wasn't thrown into a cage to be shipped of for the slave trades, but rather taken to the shack of the same man who murdered my brother.

That was only a few weeks ago. Now that man, Vaas and I sit on a couch, me pulled into his lap and his head on my shoulder, watching some random TV show on a channel we happen to get out in the middle of nowhere on this god forsaken island.

A knock at the door brought us both out of our thoughts, whatever they may be. Vaas growled, and turned his head to face the door.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, obviously annoyed that we had been disturbed.

The man came in not looking at Vaas, and said

"we need you to take care of the rejects." then not wanting to be around the angry man any longer left as quickly as he had come.

Vaas sighed and patted my leg with his larger hand.

"get up Jason." he said softly. I did and stood next to the chair as he lifted himself up.

He walked over to a cabinet, one that I'm never allowed to touch, he unlocked it and pulled out one of his favorite hand guns.

Then he walked back over to me and wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me into a kiss. I didn't dare resist. We separated and Vass smiled at me.

"come on Jason." he let go of me and walked towards the door. I followed close behind, not wanting to make him upset.

We got to the stage at the front of the camp, on it was 15 people, all of them tied up, most were crying and pleading for there lives to be spared.

I was in that position once.

Vaas got on stage and walked up and down it, carefully inspection each person, making sure the slave trade didn't have any use for them.

Most that end up on that stage are men, rarely women. Most of them have a similar body structure to me. Shortish, with a thin frame, and about 160 pounds.

Vaas shouted in one of their faces, his inches away from there's, he kicks the man in the stomach shooting him as he went down.

He looked back at me, smiling, wanting my approval for what he had just done. I smiled back, and he turned continuing to shoot the men on stage stopping only to reload his gun a few times, and to scream things at them,

After he had finished with the last one, he barked orders to get rid of the bodies, and walked over to me, grabbing my wrist tightly with his free hand.

We made our way back to the shack. The whole time Vaas was talking about the event that had just transpired, wanting me desperately to praise him for the only thing he was good at.

"did you see that fucker's face?! He was all like 'please pleas no I'm not a threat' ~haha~

Then when I pressed the gun to his head and said 'your not even worth a bullet' man that face!" Vaas laughed loudly reenacting the scene for me even though I had been there.

"heh, you said it." I plastered a smile on my face laughing softly with Vaas.

We got back inside and I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed we shared. Vass did the same after cleaning his gun and putting it away. I closed my eyes, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible. I always slept facing Vaas, that's what he wanted after all.

I felt him bring his hand up and cup the side of my face.

"Jason, Jason look at me." I opened my eyes meeting his half lidded, icy blue ones.

His eyes looked my face up and down, longingly. I felt his hand move to the back of my head and pull me closer to him, until our lips meant. The kiss started out sweet, then became a little rough, his beard rubbing against the stubble on my own chin. It soon ended, and after looking in my eyes for a second, Vaas rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Jason, you know that right?"

Vaas had told me about his past, and all the pain that came with it. His parents abandon them, and his sister hates him. I know he's lonely, he only wants a friend, a lover, he sees me as both. When I think about all the pain he's been through and everything that makes him the way he is, it's almost to easy to love him.

It becomes harder everyday that I get to know this man to see him as the man I hate who killed my brother. But as a man named Vaas who's lived through hell that I'm falling for.

I kiss his lips softly and say the words he so desperately wants to hear, the words I maybe even want him to know.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

AN~ omg I wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews it's so sweet and you all made me so happy thank you and enjoy J

Today, as I scanned the faces on the stage, I recognized one of them. Or at least, I thought I did. Blond hair pulled under a baseball cap. He looked up.

'no that can't be him.' I thought. Not wanting to disappoint myself.

"J-Jason?!" the man called out, my eyes widened and I felt my heart swell.

'this was Oliver! He's not dead!'

Despite what I've always been told by Vaas, to stay by his side, I was so exited to see one of my friends alive that I ran from his side over to Oliver. I untied him from the pole, and he was free in a matter of seconds.

We embraced for a moment. I as so happy to see him that I never once thought of the consequences.

Then Oliver did something strange. He looked behind me, and the smile disappeared from his now pale face, and his eyes widened. I turned my head to the side to see a gun being aimed right over my shoulder at Oliver's head.

The man holding the gun was of course Vaas. How could I have been so stupid as to think he wouldn't be mad? Vaas came into view, and walked over to Oliver wrapping, his free arm around him. He than playfully pointed the gun at the shaking man's head.

"Jason, Jason." Vaas looked down for a moment, shook his head, and then looked back up at me.

"is this what you see in a man, is this SKINNY fucking prick what you see in a man, HUH?!" he had paused for a moment, and was looking at me expectantly. I guess this meant he wanted an answer.

"But, Oliver and I are just friends." I said. It was the truth after all. I noticed I was shaking slightly. Vass's outburst had scared me, I knew what happened when he got angry.

He nodded his head.

"just friends huh? Well hermano, I'm the only friend you need the ONLY man you need in your life. There for….. You don't need this prick."

Then, I heard a gun shot. I didn't know why this one bothered me so much, I've heard thousands before. But this one tore me apart, and before I knew it, I had fallen to my knees.

Vaas looked down at me for a moment, then shook his head and walked away to deal with the other rejects,

Oliver wasn't like my brother, he didn't die in my arms. He died right away. I'll never know if he forgave me for bringing him here, and the hell he went through, that ultimately lead to his death because of it. Because of me.

After a while, Vaas came back over to be and dragged me away from Oliver's corpse and back to our shack.

He had other work to deal with so rather than take me with him like he normally does, he just left me in our room all alone.

"don't leave the house, alright. I'll be back in a few hours."

After a while, I decided to get some sleep. I crawled into bed with my clothes on, not that I care, soon enough I drifted off to sleep. I didn't dream. I just lay there, in darkness.

'I wonder if this is what death is like?'

I dragged myself up so I was sitting on the side of the bed.

"so I'm the only one left, huh?" I said to myself. I had lived with Vaas now for a few months, and the only way I could deal with all that's happened was through fanaticizing that we would all leave this hell and everything would go back to normal. But now reality hits me in the face that that will never happen, and man does that blow sting.

I stood up from the bed and, seeing as I was alone, walked over to the cabinet where Vaas keeps all of his guns.

It's always locked, but today by some miracle it was open. I guess it was because of how upset he was this morning.

I pulled out a hand gun. I didn't know enough about guns to tell you weather this one was good or not, but I knew it would do the trick. The gun was already loaded, all I had to do was pull the slide, which I did. I brought it up slowly and pressed it to my temple. My eyes were dazed and I though about all that had happened up until now on this island, and how all of it lead back to me…. It was all my fault.

I though about Liza, Grant, Riley.. Oliver, all….dead. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realized I had fallen to my knees and was sobbing loudly, my other had clutching my chest.

I felt a strong hand close around my trembling one, and pull the gun from it. I felt warm breath on my ear as I was pulled back into an embrace by the man who once again stopped me from finally joining my friends.

"why… why won't you just let me DIE?!" I screamed my voice cracking.

Vaas sighed.

"because Jason, it's not you life to end whenever you want. You belong to me. And I will make sure you stay by my side as long as I want."

It was obvious now that Vaas had complete control over me, he had managed to take everything away from me. Everything, my family, my friends…my dignity. I will never be able to get any of this back no matter how hard I try.

A game. That's all I was ever suppose to be.

It was a game when I came to this island.

A game when I was chased through the woods by dogs and armed men.

A game when I watched you kill all those people.

It wasn't until now that I realized, life has always been a game to you. It's to painful for you to think otherwise. This island is a game board you control. And how foolish I was to think that you could beat a game against the one who created it.

You've won this game.

AN~ Jason as you can tell is a little depressed in this chapter. in the next one he won't be though so yeah don't worry


	3. Chapter 3 (vaas POV)

AN~ it was requested to do a chapter from Vaas's POV so I thought I would do one chapter like that

**( Vaas's POV)**

"What the fuck?!" I growled flipping the table near me over. I continued to pace around the room as thoughts of the situation raced through my mind.

My hand found its way to my head and I sighed, stopping my pacing for a moment. I looked over at the wooden door across the room. On the other side was Jason.

"Fuck!" I swore shaking my head, and continuing my pacing.

I still couldn't figure out what I did wrong, but when I came home Jason was sobbing on the floor with a gun in his hand. A loaded gun in his hand. Pressed right up against his temple.

When I saw that I felt my stomach drop. Something I hadn't felt since my sister, Citra abandon my side. I wonder If he could tell how desperate I felt in that situation.

I took the gun away from him, and locked it up with the others. Then I left him alone in our bedroom while I went into the other room of our shack.

"I guess your upset about your little friend. You may think differently, but I had no choice….. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else on your mind but me." I whispered to myself.

I glanced back at the door, desperately wanting Jason back to normal. But I didn't do anything so why should I have to apologize?

I sighed again and walked over to the door, not bothering to knock, simply swinging the door open and walking inside. Jason was sitting on the bed.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" I asked. Hoping to at least get him to talk to me.

No reply.

"Hey!" I walked over to him.

"You deaf? Can you hear me?" I brought my hand up to touch his face, but he flinched away.

I stood there for a minute. Then, I felt a wave of anger run through me. He was defying me! Even though his life is in my hands. Even though I own him….. Even though I love him.

"hehe." I chuckled lightly, my hand finding its way back to my side.

My face quickly warped into a snarl, as I turned away, kicking a chair over in the process. Punching a hole in the wall to match some of the others that haven't been patched yet.

I pulled my arm out of the wall, drywall dusting over it.

I felt a hand lightly touch my side. I whipped around to face Jason. I griped his shoulders and pushed him in to the wall behind me. I got inches from his face, my teeth bared.

Then my face relaxed as I brought our lips together, kissing him forcefully.

His hands came up as he tried to push me away. But I'm much stronger than him. It's been a while since he's put up a fight. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

I grabbed his arms and pulled them above his head effortlessly. I heard Jason moan and I smiled into the kiss.

I broke away slowly and leaned my forehead against his.

"You do not move away from me when I touch you Jason. Okay. You do not resist me. I let it slide earlier, but no more. You belong to me do you understand?"

I pulled away lightly letting Jason's arms drop. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm?" I questioned, smirking.

"Y-yeah." He answered softly, avoiding my gaze.

"good." I smiled walking back into the other room, and sitting down on the couch.

"Jason come here." I called to him. He quickly came into my view. I smiled at him as he came over.

'Finally,' I thought

'Things are back to normal.'

AN~ Hey so heres chapter 3 i kinda wanted to do a kinda happier chapter but someone on fanfiction said that they wanted a chapter from vaas's pov so i thought why not. someone else wanted keith to appear, but i don't know how to make that happen.  
so yes i need ideas so if you have any feel free to suggest them no seriously please give me ideas i have no idea what to do next  
but anywho i hope you enjoy this will probably be the the only chapter from vaas's and all of your reviews mean a lot seriously thank you


	4. Chapter 4

(back to Jason's POV)

I stared down at my hands as I wrung them, a habit I've developed when I'm bored. A new, larger hand came into my view, and clutched my hands. I looked up at him and offered a small smile. There was no conversation between us.

The reason for this being that we were on a helicopter headed for Hoyt Volker's estate on the island. The wind and motor were so loud that conversation was impossible, making the ride long and boring.

Vaas's and my relationship had improved over the past month or so since the…. 'Incident', as Vaas referred to it. He had begun to trust me more and sometimes even let me take walks by myself. I've grown to trust him more too. I talk to him a lot now. He's always interested in what I have to say. He especially likes it when I talk about my past, except of course when past girlfriends, or even friends in general come up.

I looked out the side of the helicopter to notice that we were descending.

'We must be close then.' I thought. Relived that this would be over soon. The chopper soon reached the ground and we climbed out.

I've been to Hoyt's place a few times before. He must have a different estate where he lives, because there are no bedrooms or anything like that in this building.

We walked up and were greeted by a guard that took us inside, up the stairs, and into Hoyt's office.

He was sitting at his desk but as soon as we came in he jumped up and hurried over to Vaas. The look on Hoyt's face could be described as stressed, angry, and even a little worried.

"Vaas look, I know we discussed this over the phone but you said you had this under control!" he snapped in a harsh tone.

"I do. I just need a little more time to deal with it that's all."

"Time? Vaas have you ever heard the expression 'time is money'?! It's obvious to me that you can't handle this by yourself, so I've assigned one of my men to work with you on this."

Vaas shifted slightly, and lightly shook his head. He then said in a low voice,

"Not him Hoyt, come on I can do this myself-"

"Vaas, this isn't a discussion. Now go." Hoyt lifted his hand and made a shooing motion, turning away from us and back to his desk.

"Tisk." Vaas turned grabbing my wrist and pulling me back outside with him.

Vaas glared at the wall the whole ride back. I wanted to ask him what's wrong, but didn't want him to take his anger out on me.

(Time skip)

The next day a man came to the camp. They talked in Vaas's office. He rarely does any work in his office, he tends to leave the paper work to Hoyt.

I didn't get to hear what they talked about, seeing as I had to stay back at the hut. However I did get a good look at the man from the porch.

He had brown hair, a bushy beard, and wore a white shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his toned chest. He was about as tall as Vaas, maybe a little taller.

He held out his hand for Vaas to shake it. A discussed look crossed over Vaas's face far a split second, but it quickly faded and he soon gripped the man's hand.

The other man raised his hand to say goodbye, Vaas nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Vaas made his way back into the hut, and I followed him inside.

"Sick bastard." Vaas sneered.

"Who was that?" I asked. Vaas sighed.

"His name is Buck, Hoyt is making me work with him to solve the 'problem'."

I stood there for a moment, wondering what he meant by 'problem'.

"What problem?" Vaas looked up, his face slightly surprised. But it turned into a frown quickly. He moved his gaze so he wasn't looking at me.

"None of your damn business."

I sighed quietly knowing this conversation was over.

I turned and headed for the door.

"I'm going for a walk." I said quietly.

"Jason." Vaas called to me lightly. I stopped and turned my head to face him.

"We're going to that animal's house later, alright. So don't take too long." I nodded and continued out the door.

(Time skip)

We arrived at Buck's house later that night. It was still bright out seeing as the days here are always so long. His house was relatively small, and out in the jungle. There wasn't really anything that close to it. Some of Vaas's men drove us there rather than flying, because there wouldn't be a place to land.

We walked up to the door and knocked, it was open quickly.

"Ahhh there you are, come in, come in." he stepped aside holding the door open and extending his arm inviting us in.

"Please make yourselves at home." He said cheerfully, Smiling brightly the whole time.

'He seems rather nice, I wonder why Vaas called him and animal?' I thought looking around the house.

Buck walked Vaas over to a set of stairs. Before going up, Vaas turned to me and said,

"Jason, stay here. I'll be down in a few minutes, okay." He followed buck up the stairs. I could hear their footsteps echo through the wood floor, as they walked down the upstairs hallway.

I sat down on a chair and continued to look around the house. There were lots of paintings and statues decoration the room.

One thing in particular caught my eye, but it wasn't any of the art. It was a door. It seemed rather out of place for some reason.

It looked like it lead to a cellar or something. Curiosity getting the best of me, I got up and walked over to the door. I tried the handle.

Locked.

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips for a moment. Then I looked up getting an idea. A stupid one yes, but still an idea.

I reached up and felt across the top of the door frame. I felt something small and metal touch my finger tips, I grabbed it and pulled it down. It was the key!

"No way." I whispered to myself in disbelief. I glanced behind me to make sure I was alone.

'I have a good 10-15 minutes before they're back right. What's a quick peak gonna hurt.'

I put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. Sure enough it lead to a stair case. I slipped the key into my pocket, and slowly made my way down the stairs. I turned the corner at the bottom and froze.

AN~ thank you all for all of your comments ideas reviews they all mean so much I read them all thank you so much.

And I wanted to apologies that this chapter isn't very good it's all over the place and yeah I'm sorry. I needed to set the mood and I didn't know how else to do it.

Also I'm going to try to update faster because I feel bad that it take me like 3 weeks to update XD so hopefully I can have at least one chapter out a week if not more.


	5. keith pov thing

AN~ please note that this has close to nothing to do with the plot of a failed escape. it's just about keith enjoy

(keith pov)

I know he's watching me, I can feel his eye his eyes burning into me. Literally, burning into me. I never fully understood or appreciated this saying until I was put into a situation where it applied to me.

It's almost too easy to believe that he left, but I know he hasn't. Even though I can no longer hear him. Not his movements, not even his breathing. But I know he's still here.

I don't dare move except for the almost to rhythmic rising and falling of my chest as I breath.

I can feel the painful strain put on my lungs from breathing to slowly for my racing heart. But I have to make him think that I'm asleep. He's never done anything to me when I'm asleep before. He always wants me awake for that. I almost shiver at the thought but stop myself.

After a few more minutes of silence, aside from my own slow breathing, I hear his chair creek as he shifts in it, soon followed by footsteps.

My heart beats faster, and I feel my muscles tense up.

I can't tell if he's walking to the stairs or my cot.

He's headed towards my cot. His footsteps stopped in front of my bed. He leaned down, and I could feel the thin mattress sag slightly under his weight as he leaned on his hands on either side of my head.

I felt one of his hands slap the side of my face a few times.

"Hey mate. Get up."

I opened my eyes pretending to have just been awakened. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a sitting position. He sat down on the mattress next to me, and reached into his pocket.

"Here, wanna show you something." He had pulled a piece of paper out, and was starting to unfold it. He unfolded the paper, it reviled the picture of a knife. It looked interesting to say the least.

"A knife?" the man turned to me, his forehead creased, a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"A knife?! Not just a bloody knife! It's art." He turned his gaze back to the picture.

"But I guess you wouldn't know the first thing about art. You're so simple minded."

'simple minded?'

I found the thought almost funny. Compared to the man I guess I was rather simple minded. I mean I didn't work for drug dealers, kill people for a living or…..eat them for that matter.

So I guess you could consider me 'simple minded' in that respect.

The man sighed and put the paper away. He stood up and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Now ….. Keith was it?" I nodded my head.

"Right, I have guests coming later and I would appreciate it if you would stay quiet while they're here."

He paced around as he talked. He never really did stay still while he talked. He stopped and looked over at me. He walked over to me and stopped once again right In front of me, his eyes staring down into mine. I shifted back slightly in fear and discomfort.

"I've changed my mind. We're going to get all the screaming out of the way right now." He said as he fumbled with the clasp of his pants.

AN~ so i wrote this and didn't really want to upload it as it's own story so it's going in here :) hope you like it


	6. Chapter 5

~AN omg thank you all for all the wonderful reviews they all truly mean a lot :) thank you and enjoy ~

Looking up I froze.

Blood was splattered against the once white walls of the small room. In the back corner of the room was a small cot, with a man sitting on it. He was holding his head in his hands.

I ran over to him, and knelt before him, trying to get a good look at his face.

"P-Please, n-no more. I can't take anymore!" the man begged wincing, and backing away from me. He slowly looked up at me, and the panic slowly faded from his face.

"J-Jason?!" he stuttered, quickly grasping my arms tightly.

"Keith!" I gasped, standing up.

"What are you doing here? I-I thought you were dead….. What happened to you man?" Keith glanced over to the stairs, then back at me.

"Jason you gotta get me out of here man." A desperate looked flooded over his face, his tone was practically begging.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'm gonna get you out, but you have to be quiet." I glanced behind me to make sure no one had noticed I was down here yet.

I helped Keith to his feet. He was shaking, but was able to stand on his own. We slowly made our way up the stairs as quietly as possible. Once at the top, I turned around and quickly closed the door behind us, locking it and returning the key to its original place.

While I was doing this Keith had made his way over to the front door, do doubt wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. He turned around to face me. He hesitated for a second before saying,

"Y-you gotta come with me man. We can find the others and get the hell off this island for good!"

"Wait, wait, wait….. The others are alive?!"

Keith sighed, and looking down, then back up at me.

"I know a few are. The girls are they were with me when I was sold… I'm not sure about the others though."

I stood there for a minute, processing what Keith had just said. I was planning on just helping him escape, and returning with Vaas, but now…. If the others were alive… Maybe I should go with him.

"Well that should wrap things up, eh." I whipped around as I heard voices coming from the top of the stairs. I heard the door open and then footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jason!" Keith hissed, pleading for us to get out of there. I just stood there, not sure what to do.

Keith looked at the stairs, then at the door, then back to me. He shook his head and grabbed my arm tightly. He flung the door open and quickly dragged me out with him.

We dashed out the door, and passed the men that drove Vaas and I here, and deep into the jungle. Keith never let go of my arm the whole time.

It's been a long time since I've run that fast. We didn't dare stop running until we had been sprinting for at least ten minutes or so. When we finally stopped, we both fell to our knees panting loudly.

No words were spoken as we desperately sucked oxygen into our over worked lungs.

I wasn't sure what I'd just done, but I knew I couldn't go back to Vaas now. He'd probably beat me near death for leaving him. Like he used to when I first lived with him. For some reason this tore me apart.

But on the other hand, hadn't I been trying to get out of here with my friends all along?! And now I knew they were alive! Shouldn't I be happy?

I shook my head. I was so confused by all of the thoughts circling around in my head.

Keith was the first to speak.

"Thank you man, really thank you for getting me out of that hell." I looked up at him, still panting slightly.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. I had never seen Keith this on edge before.

He looked at the ground and shook his head.

"I-I really don't want to think about it…. Is it okay if we don't talk about it?" I nodded looking back down.

"Yeah, sure."

I wasn't sure why, but I was annoyed with Keith for dragging me out of there, and putting me in a bad position. No doubt that Vaas will have every single man out looking for me by now.

I shook my head. What the hell am I thinking! This is what I wanted. No. this is what I want, to be with my friends and to finally go home. I want to forget about this place….. Right?

"Now what?" Keith asked.

I sighed, thinking about the best thing to do.

"Well we should probably try to find a town or village, preferably not one under Vaas's influence." I reached into the back pocket of my shorts, and pulled out my wallet, one of the few things I'd been allowed to keep.

I had a little over one hundred dollars from playing poker at the camp. I stuck my wallet back into my pocket.

"Here, well find a road and follow it off to the side out of sight. That way we can hide if a car or something comes."

Keith nodded his head.

"Sounds good, let's go."

~AN so if you don't like where this story is going or just have ideas in general, you are more than welcome to request a oneshot :) it doesn't have to be Vaas x Jason. and if you have something you want to see in later chapters feel free to suggest it :D


	7. Chapter 6 (Vaas POV)

(Vaas's POV)

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" the man in front of me whimpered, his voice muffled by sobs. I chuckled lightly, even though I've seen this so many times before, it never fails to amaze me how a hard ass of a man can be reduce to a sobbing pussy in a matter of minutes.

I paced around the room. I could hear him struggling against the ropes that bound him.

"Why are you crying, huh? You decisions, your failures in life have brought you where you are now. This is your faith. So why are you fucking crying." My voice was relatively calm, but in truth I was pissed off.

I could feel my anger and rage slowly boiling up inside of me ready to explode. All I wanted was to see this prick suffer.

He deserved it after all. I left Jason alone, and told this fucker to watch him, but when I came down Jason was gone. And he didn't even know which direction Jason went, he didn't even know he was gone!

Right after I found out I called some of my men up to the house. Two of them stayed with me, tied up the man, now cowering in front of me, and drove us back to the camp. The others went after Jason. They should be bringing him back soon….. They better bring him back soon…. For their sake.

I sighed and stopped my pacing. I walked over to the man and kneeled down before him. He looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"You know you really look like a bitch right now. That look on your face, that's something I would expect from a bitch, not a man. Even a pathetic one like you."

"P-P-Please Vaas, I-I'll never fuck up again I swear! So please, just give me another chance!" he was screaming now, desperate.

I brought my hands up and closed my eyes.

"No, no, no hermano, nonononononono." You see there's no such thing as a second chance. You get one, and if you fuck it up it's over, no more for you." I paused and looked him strait in the eyes. He drew back slightly.

"I only want men working for me." I smiled chuckling again.

"Ya know, it's amazing how fast I broke you. I've had bitched that have lasted longer than you."

The man shook his head and opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but he either couldn't think of anything, or simply couldn't form the words.

I took my gun out of its holster and pressed it to the man's head. He gasped.

"Should I just shoot you right now amigo?"

The man quickly shook his head. I sighed, shaking my head. I stood up and holstered my gun.

"Your right, you're not even worth a bullet….. I think I'll just bury you up to your neck in sand and wait for the tide to come up."

(Time skip)

I took in a deep breath from my cigar, letting the smoke fill my lungs, and after a moment, slowly letting it out again.

It was about mid-afternoon now. My men had been searching all night, and they still hadn't found Jason yet. Not even burring that pussy of a man earlier had lightened my mood, not even a little. The tide has probably come up by now, he's probably dead. Too bad, I won't get to show Jason when he gets back.

I took another drag, and leaned my forehead against my hand, closing my eyes.

The cigar calmed me slightly, but I could still feel the heat of rage gradually rising inside of me.

Aside from that, I felt…. Strange. My eyes were burning, and my throat felt tight, almost like it was closing.

I threw my cigar as far away as I could, but it did nothing to relive my rage and anger. I jumped up from my seat on the porch and kicked the door to the shack behind me open, running inside. I quickly flipped over tables, chairs, anything around, anything in my way.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! JASON!" I screamed my voice cracking.

"You better come back to me soon you little shit! You fucking hear me?!" I screamed as loud as I could, convinced that if I was loud enough, Jason would come right back through the door. Or at least, what was left of the door.

After throwing the furniture in the room a little longer, I had run out of energy.

(Sorry bad English, I don't know the translation of what I wanted to say here)

I just stood there in the center of the room, panting. My eyes burned more than ever now, and my vision was blurred. I couldn't tell why though, this had never happened before. I felt my body slowly give out from under me, and I fell to my knees, my hands coming up to my face.

"J-Jason, p-please come back to me man."

~AN so I know this is a bad chapter I'm sorry but I think I'll make some chapters while Vaas and Jason are apart from Vaas's POV. This one nothing really happened because I just wanted to show how Vaas feels but there will be things happening from his perspective in later chapters :D

And I apparently have really bad grammar XD so I'm sorry for that. I've literally gotten like 6 reviews saying how bad my grammar is bad I'm sorry. :P English is my second language, and I just trust Microsoft on what it says things should be. So I'm sorry for that again

And if you have any ideas for this story of for a one shot or something feel free to tell me.


	8. Chapter 7

Keith and I had followed the road for about an hour or two now, with only a few encounters with cars, and people, we hid from both in the many plants, off to the side of the road.

We soon came across a village, and after a short discussion, we both decided that it was best to take our chances and head in. We lay low at first, but we were soon relived to realize that no one meant us immediate harm.

We found a store in the middle of the village, and bought some food, we ate outside. Despite the low quality, neither of us really cared.

Keith threw away his banana peel and said,

"Hey man, were gonna need to get some fire power. Guns. We need to be able to protect ourselves and the others once we find them." Keith had a very serious look on his face, almost like he would fight me over this, not that I disagreed with him. We were very lucky to have not been shot at yet. There was no doubt in my mind that we would be soon, and we just can't run away forever.

Vaas had taught me a little about guns, how to operate the basic ones, fix jambs, shoot. It was one of the few things that he was passionate about after all. I smirked at the thought of Vaas and his guns. He always looked so happy when we got new shipments of guns.

I quickly shook my head. Why was I thinking about Vaas all of the sudden? I looked back up at Keith.

"Your right. But I'm not sure what we could get, we don't have that much money." Keith sighed.

"Right, that's always a problem." He stood there for a second thinking.

"How about we just get one gun, and one knife. That way we at least we both won't be unarmed." I nodded, that seemed like the best thing to do.

We went back to the shop and bought, the knife, the gun, and ammo. After that we really had used up all of our money. I gave the knife to Keith, seeing as I was more experienced with guns.

As we were walking around, we noticed a bulletin board. On it were papers with requests and rewards, cash rewards. Keith and I looked at the board, then at each other.

We spent the rest of the day killing rabid dogs, making deliveries, and even killing a tiger. But it was all worth it as we counted out the money.

We bought more ammo, and a gun for Keith, and a knife for me, and we still had about six hundred dollars left.

We bought a room for the night in a, sketchy to say the least, 'inn'. I gave half of the remaining money to Keith. Keith slept on the small bed, and I took the couch.

After a few minutes of staring up at the dark ceiling I heard,

"God we're so fucked man..… what are we gonna do?" he finally seemed to be falling apart, I sat up and looked over at him.

"Hey, hey, Keith look at me. We are going to find the others, and we are going to get the hell out of here." He remained silent for a moment.

"Keith."

"Yea." He said softly. I sighed

"Let's just get some sleep man, it's been a long day."

(Time skip)

"You bitch! Tell me you haven't seen this man!"

My eyes shot open at the sounds of screams and gunfire. I turned to see Keith already sitting up on his bed. We didn't waste any time. We grabbed the little we had, and got the hell out of there.

We didn't dare use the door, we climbed out of the window, making sure to close it behind us so it didn't look suspicious if someone looked.

We quickly made our way around the building, and to the road out of town, but stopped dead in our tracks as we turned the corner.

Vaas's men were all over the village, some of them were looking our way. We didn't stand there gawking for too long, we quickly turned and ran in the other direction. We stumbled down a hill out of the village. Keith frantically turned to me and said,

"which way do we g-" he was cut off as he fell down in front of me.

"KEITH!" I shouted falling to my knees.

He was shot!

I looked up to see some men making their way towards us. From behind us I could hear a car coming.

'This is it.' I thought squeezing my eyes tightly closed.

I heard gunshots from behind me, but the bullets didn't hit me. No, rather I saw the men at the top of the hill go down. I turned in shock to see men coming towards us, concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened here?!" one of them said, kneeling down in front of Keith.

"H-He was shot." I stuttered, still shaken up.

"Come with us, we'll take you to Amanaki village." I didn't really care if these men were lying or not, or where they would take us. I just got in the car with them on the small chance that they would help Keith.

The man that had talked earlier now was in the driver's seat, flooring the car.

Keith groaned in pain and I grabbed his hand giving him something to hold onto.

He was in real pain and still couscous. One of the men in the car with us held Keith's side trying to stop the bleeding. He gritted his teeth moaning.

I shook my head, then lowered it, and did something I hadn't done in many, many years…I prayed.

'please… you can't take Keith away from me too.'

~AN

yay i hope this makes up for me being late with my last update. and also..

NO IMPLIED PAIRING OF KEITH AND JASON DAMNIT!  
Sorry just needed to say that...

still open to ideas... kinda because i know where I'm going with this….. There will be about 5 more chapters or so, idk I haven't written them yet...and then a double ending where you chose one of two things  
so if you have ideas there will always be one-shots

~I hope you enjoy my dears and thank you all so much, I haven't really said that yet but it really means a lot when you guys talk to me and everything you say ... I loves you


	9. Chapter 8

I pressed my folded hands against my forehead, letting out a sigh. Denis, the name of the man who helped us back at the village, had taken us back to his home Amaniki village. Keith had been taken to the doctor's house in the village and was currently being treated.

I was told to wait for news in Denis's house, which is where I currently sat. I heard the door to my left open and I quickly turned and stood up to face Denis.

"How is he?! Is he going to be okay?!" I asked frantically rushing him with questions. Denis held up his hands signaling for me to be quiet.

"Your friend is fine for now." I sighed, relief flooding over me. I sat back down in the chair. Denis looked at me and smiled.

"Come, there is someone here I'm sure you want to see." I creased my brow confused. I stood up and followed Denis over to the small building where Keith was. We walked in, the first thing I noticed was Keith laying unconscious on a cot. His wounds had been bandaged.

"J-Jason?" I turned my head to the sound of my name. my eyes and mouth widened when I saw who it was.

"L-Liza?" I stuttered shocked. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me in an embrace.

"Oh god, Jason I thought you were dead." She said, her voice cracking from the sobs.

"I-I thought you were too." I said returning her embrace.

For the next few minutes I became reacquainted with Liza. It turns out she was never sold, she escaped and Denis found her.

I heard a knock at the door, and Denis walked in. I smiled at him thankful for all he's done.

"Jason, I need to speak with you." I stood up and walked outside with him. He turned to me, a concerned look on his face and said,

"Jason, we need your help."

"Of course, anything. After all you have done for Keith and Liza it's only fair." He sighed, seeming a little more relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear that. We just received word that pirates are going to ambush our village. We need you to take some men up and take them out."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here and take protect my people. That's why I need you to lead the men up there."

This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but how could I refuse? Besides it didn't seem that hard."

"Okay." I nodded my head. Denis smiled, patting my back with his hand."

I was soon climbing into a car with armed men, and having a machine gun shoved into my hands. We drove fast for about 6 or 7 minutes until we reached the bottom of a hill. We climbed out of the car, and one of the men came over to me.

"We're ready at your signal." I nodded. I looked down and made sure my gun was ready for the coming fight.

My heart pounded in my chest, both from fear, and adrenalin.

I waved my arm to give the signal, and we all ran up the hill into the camp. The men there looked up surprised. They didn't even have time to aim their guns, we were too quick for them.

I shot the ones closest to me, while the other men took out the ones in plain sight. We ran around the camp and checked all of the buildings. A few more shots were fired as the men hiding were taken down.

After another check a men called out,

"It's all clear!"

The men erupted into cheers, and shouts, patting each other on the back, and smiling. We made our way back down the hill, to the cars, chatting happily about our recent victory. The drive back was slower than the first, seeing as there was no rush we took our time.

When we got back to the village we were not greeted by the people as we expected to be. We were all silent as we climbed out of the car, and began to look around. No one was anywhere to be seen.

I rounded a corner behind a building to be meant with the point of a gun in my face. Denis was holding the gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I quickly yelled, holing my hands up. Denis's eyes widened and he lowered his gun. He looked around and then brought his gaze back to me.

"Jason, Jason we were wrong. They were not where we thought they were, where we sent you. They came in from the east. We fought them off, only losing a few people thankfully. Most of us are just hiding."

I shifted.

"Where's Keith and Liza?" I said quietly.

"Keith, he is okay, yes." Denis didn't look at me when he said this.

"…..And Liza?" I was quiet, scared for his answer. Denis just shook his head.

"I am sorry Jason, I-I did everything I could, but…. They took her."

~AN

Yay an update! Next chapter will be from Vaas's POV... sorry Liza I didn't have you in the story for very long because I don't like you, nothing personal you just get in the way of my shippings.

~I hope you enjoy my dears


	10. Chapter 9

(Please note that there are NOT spoilers from the game in this, this is just stuff I made up :3 )

(Vaas's POV)

"Hey honey." My eyes scanning over the girl's form taking in her every little detail.

"So, this is the bitch Jason likes to fuck, huh." She sobbed, struggling against the ropes that bound her to the chair. She wasn't looking me in the eyes, I didn't like that.

"Hey, does Jason like to fuck you?" I pulled her chin up so she had to look at me. She pulled away. I chuckled softly, smiling.

"You sick bastard." Her voice was soft… she didn't mean what she said. I sat down in the chair across from her, our knees were only a few inches away from touching.

"You know, I doubt a punta like you knows the first thing about Jason." This time she brought her eyes, red from crying, up to look at me. I leaned forward in my chair slightly.

"Wanna know what I did to his brother?" I brought my hand up and made a gun with my fingers.

"Boom, I shot him. Right through the scull, like I did my mama, and papa."

She drew back, her eyes widening.

"Do you know why I shot them?" I looked over at her, she didn't move aside from her wide eyes scanning my face.

"My sister, Citra… you see she asked me to. I loved my parents then, but I loved my sister more. She was the only one who showed my compassion, and caring…. Besides Jason of course."

I stood up from my chair.

"You see the fucking thing is, I know Jason, You. Do. Not!" she moved her head back down.

"Hey! You bitch!" I slapped her across the face.

"Do you hear what I am fucking saying, are you listening to me?!" my eyes rapidly scanned her face.

I brought my hand up to her face, pushing the hair away from her eyes. My voice was soft as I said,

"Jason isn't coming for you… but don't worry I'll find a good buyer for you.

She sobbed a bit louder, tears running down her face in a steady stream. I stood up, and looked back down at her shaking body.

No matter how hard, and from how many angles I looked, I couldn't figure out what Jason saw in her. I stared at her a bit longer.

"I can't tell if I want to kill you or not." I finally admitted calmly.

She sobbed again, and I heard her quietly say,

"Jason."

My hand flew down as I whipped my gun out pressing it to her forehead.

"Don't you fucking say his name!" I screamed.

"He's not coming for you! He doesn't love you!" I screamed at her for a long time, hoping that if I said this to her enough, I would start to believe them myself.

(Jason's POV)

"W-What do you mean Liza's gone?!" Denis brought his hand up and put it on my shoulder. Her was looking me strait in the eye now.

"I'm sorry Jason, we will help you after our own are taken care of."

"No….. I need to go after her now." Denis nodded.

"Very well, I understand. At least let me give you a few things before you leave."

(Small time skip)

Denis had been more than generous over the short time that I've known him. He armed me with grenades, an automatic weapon, and even gave me a car.

I climbed into the driver's seat of the car, and looked back over at Denis one more time.

"Are you sure it's alright, giving me all of this?" he smiled.

"Jason, I could not live with the thought of you going into one of those camps unarmed." I smiled back at him.

"Thank you Denis, for everything. If you ever need help with anything, I'll come running." Denis walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"Good luck Jason, I mean it." I smiled at him as he backed away from the car.

' Now to find Liza.'

(Vaas's POV)

I sighed as I stared at the girl…. Liza I think her name was. My expression was blank as I sat in the chair, unmoving. She however still sobbed and cried. it was getting annoying.

"You know what hermana? I got a little more worked up then I should have, so I'm sorry. You just kept running your mouth but, it's okay, I forgive you." I continued to stare at her, expectantly, but she said nothing.

"You know, in the whole time we've been together you haven't really talked much. Let's get to know each other okay. I already told you a story of my past, now it's your turn."

There was still no response from her except tears. I sighed, leaning forward and rubbing my temples.

"You know It's really, really hard to be nice to you when you haven't said a single word to me yet."

(Jason's POV)

I gripped the steering wheel tighter in my hands, my eyes focused on the road. I had bought a map a while back and mapped out the bases that I knew Vaas had been to. After a little bit of thinking, I narrowed it down to one.

A mixture of emotions all flooded my mind, I wasn't sure which emotions I was really feeling anymore. I just kept telling myself that I had to save Liza no matter what.

(Vaas's POV)

"Hermana!" I called making a whistling sound.

"Hey, I'm trying to have a decent conversation with you here. Can you at least attempt at some level to continue it?!" I stared at her, still no response besides sobs/

"I might as well be talking to myself here!" I tuned putting my hands on my head. i turned and brought them down.

"You know I haven't been considerate, I haven't talked about your interests… let's talk about Jason hmmmm." I smiled at her widely.

"Let me tell you what I did to him."

(Jason's POV)

I floored the car as I saw the entrance to the camp. I hit one of the men with my car, and jumped out, not hesitating to open fire on the others.

(Vaas's POV)

The sound of gun shots filled my ears. I stood fully up right, still at first but then I felt a smile creep up to my lips and a laugh soon escaped them. I turned to face the girl once again.

"I'm sorry hermana, were gonna have to cut this story time short. The knight in shining armor is here to rescue his princess.


	11. Chapter 10

(Jason POV)

It had been a surprise, there weren't as many guards as I thought there would be….. there were still a lot mind you.

After a good ten or so minutes, I had managed to clear out the camp, at least of the guys that were in the open and I could see.

I re-loaded my gun since no one was around to shoot at me. The automatic I had, had long since run out of bullets, I was down to my hand gun and knife.

I cautiously made my way over to the building to my left. The one I thought Liza was in…. and most likely Vaas too.

I reached the metal stairs, my footsteps echoed on the metal as I made my way up them. I reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of the red metal door. A new addition to my many emotions flooded over me. Couldn't tell what this feeling was though. I was already feeling so many.

I stared at the door knowing I should be charging in the, but…. I almost didn't want to. I brought my gaze down to the ground.

'Why was I doing this again?' I thought. I quickly shook my head, and kicked the door open, bringing my gun up and looking around.

No one seemed to be here.

'This can't be right.' I lowered my gun and started to turn around.

"JASON!" a feminine voice screamed.

I quickly turned around only to be meant with a blow in the head. I wasn't sure what hit me, but it hit me pretty damn hard.

The gun clattered out of my hands, and skidded across the floor to the other side of the room. A familiar figure crouched down in front of me.

"Hello Jason, did you miss me?" he grabbed my hair, pulling my head back so I was looking at his face.

"You know, it's really rude, you rushing in here I mean. You see we were just in the middle of a story time, weren't we. Weren't we." He said turning his head to face Liza. Her sobs filled my ears.

Vaas brought his hand up and stuck his thumb backwards in Liza's direction.

"That's all she's been doing this entire time. Wouldn't even talk to me."

"Jason please!" Liza said, sobs shaking her voice.

Vaas's smile disappeared from his face. He let go of my hair, and turned around to face Liza. He quickly stood up and started to walk over to her.

"What did I say about saying his name?! huh?! You heard me you know what I fucking said! So why did you just say his name?!" he grabbed Liza's hair, shaking her head violently.

"Don't hurt her! .…please." Vaas let go, and turned to face me.

"Why? Is this not fun for you anymore, it was plenty of fun when we were killing people you didn't know, when we were torturing people you didn't know!" he walked over to me bringing his face inches from mine.

"I am you savior! This bitch hasn't ever done shit for you! EVER!" he screamed, his voice cracking. His face relaxed and he moved back away from me, turning around. His voice was soft and low as he said,

"Ya know what, I'm gonna be nice. I'm gonna let you choose."

"C-Choose." I stuttered, wondering what he meant, and scared to know.

He took his gun out of its holster, and walked around behind me. He put the gun in my hands, patting my shoulder. I just stood there, watching Vaas.

He went over and stood next to Liza. His face went from calm, relaxed, bored even, and in a split second ripped into rage.

"SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME MOTHER FUCKER!"

As I stared at him over the top of the gun, I finally realized what that emotion from earlier was.

~you choose the ending  
shoot Liza: ending one  
shoot Vaas: ending two

I Just don't wanna say "kill Liza" in the think because then I'll spoil the ending XD  
tell me which one you picked i'd love to know

AN~ so we have reached the end of our long journey together. i will be doing many more far cry 3 stories, don't worry. i'm working on a hoyt and liza thing right now  
i might do a sequel to this, but i need to get a solid start on that before i'll upload it, so if you have ideas for that great  
i'm gonna make jason a little more bad ass in that if i do it.

i hope you all enjoyed~

i feel like all of my best friends just died because this is over so i'm most likely doing a sequel for that reason alone.


	12. ending one

As I looked at Vaas over the top of the gun, I finally broke down. The gun shook in my hands.

'What was I doing?! I've loved Vaas this whole time. When I was gone, the whole time I felt like I was missing something… something big. I'm incomplete without him."

I looked over at Liza. She had been a very good friend to me over the years. But I knew Vaas wouldn't let me go back to him if I didn't do this.

I moved the gun so it was pointed at her. Her eyes widened in realization. I pulled the trigger quickly before I talked myself out of it.

I looked over at Vaas. His eyes were wide, his face full of disbelief. He looked over and stared at Liza's now lifeless form. Then his gaze fell back to me. I dropped the gun, it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"V-Vaas, I-I-I" I was unable to form words.

After standing there for a minute, Vaas slowly walked over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh, its okay Jason… Jason it's okay."

(Time skip)

It had been about a month or so since I'd gone home with Vaas. Life quickly returned to the way it was before. Business during the day, games with the 'unfortunates' during our free time, and hot sweaty nights falling asleep in each other's arms.

I once again stood on the porch of our two room shack. I leaned against the railing, the breeze managed to cool me from time to time.

As I stared into the sky, the events of 'that week' replayed in my mind. The death of my best friend, Liza, no longer affects me. I don't know what became of Keith, or Denis and his village. I just pray neither falls into Vaas's hands. He blames them for my leaving.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Vaas.

"Hey Jason. What are you doing out here all alone? Huh?" I paused, moving my gaze back to the sky.

"Just thinking about what happened 'then'." Vaas stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"Why didn't you shoot me back then?" I smirked.

"Because I didn't want to. When I was gone, I kept lying to myself that I wanted Liza and Keith, that I wanted to go back to my old life with them. But to be honest, I love this island. I love the gun-shots outside of my window at night, the tigers in the jungle… and you're here. I love that the most."

I turned back around to Vaas, gazing into his blue eyes that held so much. Our lips slowly became closer and soon meant in a deep kiss. We pulled apart and Vaas leaned his forehead against mine.

"Don't ever leave me Jason." I smirked.

"Why on earth would I ever do that?"


	13. ending two

As I stared over the top of the gun at the man who took my brother away, killed my friends, and kept me from returning to my home, and life. The only thing I felt was pure rage boiling up inside of me.

I pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the room. Vaas didn't fall. He just stood there. A knot formed in my stomach.

'I missed.' I quickly pulled the trigger again, but only clicks meant my ears.

There were no more bullets in the gun.

A wave of fear flooded over me, and I moved my wide eyes over to look at Vaas. He just stood there with a blank face.

"I am so fucking disappointed Jason! You had so much potential, but you can't even pull the trigger on a worthless bitch!" Vaas walked over to Liza and pulled out another gun.

"NO!" I yelled, reaching out. Another bang echoed through the room as Liza's body fell limp in the chair. My face wrinkled in disbelief and fear, as I stared at her body.

I was so in shock I didn't even hear Liza's footsteps as she walked over to me. Once he reached me, he pulled my hair back so I had to look him in the eyes.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I stared up into his icy blue ones.

"Jason…..I've told you a hundred times, you belong to me, and you always will… no matter what."

AN~ i was gonna make this as jason really does kill vaas but then i'm like... this is my story i can do what i want! And then i wrote this

i hope you enjoy


	14. info about sequel :D

so I'm back and writing more Vaason :D a lot of you guys wanted a sequel so if you're interested I'm uploading the first chapter now it's at the moment called

"A love that never fails" 3

I felt free when I finished failed escape because there were no more "update soon " comments.

then when I finish the story what do you say?  
"Make a sequel" *kills self* but I thought why not because I had such a good time with the first one and I've already made a friend out of this story and I made some really good friends out of the last one you know who you are

so again if you want to read that go read it :D it should be up soon.

And truly thanks to all of you who stuck around. You mean more to me than you could ever know :D I love you guys!

~ZT


End file.
